


idiotic brothers

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Bucky is trying to have an intimate moment with Clint when they're suddenly interrupted.Bucky is not impressed with what they find.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Kudos: 34





	idiotic brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): "Get Off My Lawn!" (BBB2020) & Barney Barton (Winterhawkbingo)

“Fuck, Bucky. We really shouldn’t-” Clint groans as Bucky leaves sweet kisses down his neck.

“Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t be doing this right now, and I’ll let you go,” Bucky whispers, pushing Clint more into the corner, unable to keep his hands off of his boyfriend.

‘I- I have to get to work,” Clint says quickly.

Bucky snorts. “You don’t have to get to work for another hour,”

“God dammit. You’re the worst, Bucky Barnes” Clint groans, leaning his head against the wall, and then his head snaps up when he hears a loud crash from the backyard. Bucky must have heard it too, because his hands instantly come off of Clint and he’s heading towards the kitchen immediately to investigate. “What the hell was that?” He follows Bucky into the kitchen.

“I don’t know, babe. But if it’s those bastard neighborhood kids, they’re gonna regret ever being born,” Bucky grumbles as he heads over to the window. He glances out the window and instantly spots someone in their backyard, someone who has clearly knocked over their trashcan and is trying to get himself back up. Bucky growls, and heads over to the door, opening it. “Hey! Get off my lawn, idiot!”

The man looks over and freezes when he instantly recognizes Bucky Barnes. “Well. Holy shit,”

“You know who I am?” Bucky asks as he steps onto the porch, watching as the man quickly scrambles onto his feet. ‘That’s good. So you know for a fact that I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Bucky smirks.

“You’re not killing anybody,” Clint says as he steps onto the porch.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Dammit, Clint. I’m trying to threaten this guy and you’re totally blowing my cover!”

“Clint?”

Clint’s head snaps over, and his eyes widen as soon as he recognizes the man. “No fucking way. Barney?” He steps further onto the porch to get a better look. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Running from the cops,” the man, _Barney_ , admits. “Of course it’s your backyard I happen to break into.”

“You two know each other?” Bucky asks, looking over at Clint with raised eyebrows. “Who is this fool?”

“This fool happens to be my idiotic brother,” Clint informs Bucky, sighing. “Barney Barton.” He walks off the porch and walks over to Barney. “What is it this time?”

“Man, come on. You were just as bad as I was when we were together,” Barney argues.

“Maybe, but I got out of that life. For good reason too. However, I’m not surprised that you’re still in it,” Clint says. “So, tell me… did you rob a bank? Shoot someone?”

“Tried to rob a gas station. Didn’t realize there was an undercover cop in the parking lot. So, I’ve been running for over an hour. Thought I could find a backyard to hide in until it was safe to leave,”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Like I said before. _Idiot_ ,” he grumbles. “I should turn you in. You know that, right?”

“But, you’re not going to do that, are you?” Barney smirks at his brother knowingly.

“Lucky bastard,” Clint huffs. “Follow me.” Clint turns, and then he leads Barney to the porch, where Bucky is still standing, watching with shock. Clint looks up at Bucky. “What?”

“You’re not seriously letting that man into our house, are you?” Bucky asks. “He broke into our yard!”

“He’s my brother,” Clint answers simply. “I can’t just leave him out there.”

“Clint, if the cops show up at our house and they realize who I am… then I’m going to get in big trouble. I’ve been doing good for over a year. I don’t wanna break that streak,” Bucky hisses.

“Look, if you’re really that worried, then you can go over to Natasha’s until Barney is gone. But, trust me, the cops aren’t going to find him here. We did this too often as kids. He’ll stay for just a few hours or so, and be gone, and the cops will never know that we helped him. Do you trust me?”

“I trust _you_ ,” Bucky mumbles, glancing over at Barney.

“That’s good enough for me. Come on, Barney,” Clint says, leading the way inside.

Bucky glares as Barney walks past him, following Clint inside the house. Bucky rolls his eyes, and then follows Clint into the house. He makes sure to lock the backdoor behind him, and closes the curtain.

“I guess I don’t have to introduce you two to each other?” Clint says first, once they’re all in the house.

“We don’t know each other,” Bucky replies quickly. “Apparently he knows me though.”

“You’re the Winter Soldier, am I correct?” Barney asks, raising his eyebrows at Buckyy.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Bucky snaps.

“Okay, Buck. You need to cool down a little,” Clint warns, sending Bucky a warning glare. “Barney’s… fine. He’s not going to do anything. You’re not going to do anything, right?” He looks at Barney.

“I don’t have any plans to at the moment. I didn’t even know this was your house. How the fuck did you end up sleeping with the Winter Soldier?” Barney asks, pointing at Bucky.

Clint snorts. “There is so much you don’t know about me,”

“Well, gee. I wonder who’s fault that is,” Barney glares at Clint. “You’re the one who left the circus.”

“Circus?” Bucky questions, raising his eyebrows at Clint.

“I had to leave, Barney. You didn’t want to, but the circus was hell for me. I was never going to survive,” Clint snaps. “You and I went through different things at the circus, and you didn’t give me the time of day to even talk to you about it. Now, I’m in a better place. It’s not my fault you’re stuck in the past.”

Barney glares at him. “I’m doing perfectly fine, thank you very much!”

“Really? Is that why you’re hiding out at my house right now? Because that’s the definition of fine?”

“I would have gotten away if it weren’t for that undercover cop,” Barney huffs. “You didn’t answer my question. How did you end up sleeping with the Winter Soldier?”

“Shut up. He’s not the Winter Soldier anymore,” Clint corrects him before Bucky can. Clint sighs, glancing over at Bucky. “I’m sleeping with Bucky Barnes. And, have you ever heard of Hawkeye?”

“Hawkeye?” Barney asks, Clint nodding in response. “Yeah, the Avenger? I’ve- shut the fuck up.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hawkeye. OG Avenger,” Clint grins. “That’s how we met.”

“You always did have perfect aim,” Barney grumbles.

“Damn right. Still do have perfect aim,” Clint says, crossing his arms against his chest. “It’s been a year, and we’re still going steady.” He smiles at Bucky, who smiles right back at him.

“Gross,” Barney scoffs. “You two are one of those disgustingly in love couples, aren’t you?”

“We went through hell to get to where we are now, so I think we have a right to be,” Bucky argues.

“Anyways,” Clint fake coughs, and heads over to the fridge and opens it. “Barney, you hungry? I’m sure we’ve got something in the-” He stops when he looks inside and sees that they don’t have anything they could make in the fridge, so he shuts the fridge and looks over at Barney. “How do you feel about pizza?”

“Could kill for a slice,” Barney replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“Something tells me you would actually kill for a slice of pizza,” Bucky mutters.

“Knowing Barney, he probably would,” Clint says as he walks past Bucky, chuckling when Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise. “I’ll order the usual. Buck, why don’t you show Barney to the living room?”

“Gee, I would absolutely love to,” Bucky sighs, before walking out of the kitchen, and leading the way to the living room. He glances over at Barney, but he doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Barney asks, raising his eyebrows at Bucky. “You got something to say to me, Barnes?”

“How did you just show up out of nowhere?” Bucky asks with frustration. “Clint’s talked about you before, and from what I’ve heard, you two haven’t seen each other since Clint was a teenager. So, now all of a sudden you show up in his life again? What’s your plan here?”

“I don’t have any sort of a plan,” Barney rolls his eyes. “I told you before. I didn’t know Clint lived here, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have chosen this house to hide out in. We didn’t exactly leave off on the right foot, you know? Clint’s still kind of pissed at me for that. I can tell. I’m always travelling around, and I made my way back to New York a few months ago.”

Bucky rolls his eyes this time. He should believe him, but this is Barney Barton they’re talking about, and Clint has told him many stories of Barney Barton. Barney Barton is not to be trusted.

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky says flatly.

“Fine,” Barney shrugs his shoulders in response. “I’m not asking you to believe me.”

“Have a seat,” Bucky says, placing himself in one of the chairs in the living room.

Barney raises his eyebrows as he watches Bucky, before walking over to the couch and then gently sitting down. “My brother never told me that he was gay,”

“Bisexual,” Bucky corrects him immediately. “But, he prefers men.”

“I guess it just never came up in conversation,” Barney says.

“Or maybe he just didn’t think that he could trust you with such a thing that was so important to him,” Bucky says. “You can’t trust a whole lot of people these days.”

“Ain’t that the damn truth,”

Bucky looks over when he hears Clint’s voice, and sighs softly. “How long?”

“Thirty minutes,” Clint replies, walking over to Bucky and leaning softly against the chair. He looks over at Barney and raises his eyebrows. “It’s really weird seeing you again, I’m not going to lie.”

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be crashing into your house either, but here we are,” Barney mumbles.

Clint looks back at Bucky. “Natasha’s never going to believe me when I tell her this happened,”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re not telling anyone that I was here,” Barney warns, standing up.

“Relax, man. Natasha’s a spy. I’ve told her every little thing about our childhood and she’s never told a single soul unless I’ve given her permission to,” Clint tells him.

“Spy?” Barney asks, raising his eyebrows curiously. “What kind of people you hang out with these days?”

“Mostly Avengers,” Clint replies honestly, grinning. “We’re an odd bunch.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself,” Bucky mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest, huffing.

“Dude, you have a metal arm,” Clint says, looking down at Bucky. “You’re probably the oddest of all of us.”

Bucky glares at him. “You’re so annoying,”

“Love you too, babe,” Clint says, patting Bucky’s shoulders, before turning to look at Barney, calmly. “So, how’s life? You got a girl yet?”

Clint is able to strike up a conversation with Barney as they wait for the pizza to arrive, which is something they never used to be able to do before. But, Clint assumes it’s because they’re adults now, and he’s not that scared little child he used to be.

After pizza, Barney passes out on the couch, and Clint eventually has to leave for work.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me with him,” Bucky grumbles as he watches Clint put on his shoes.

“Babe, I’m really sorry. I have to go. Fury would never let me call off, not unless it was an emergency, and… this isn’t really an emergency,” Clint says. “I think you’ll be able to handle him.”

“What if he wakes up and tries to kill me?” Bucky argues.

Clint rolls his eyes. “He’s not going to kill you,” he says. “Barney’s crazy, but he’s not _that_ crazy.” He walks over to Bucky, and gently grabs a hold of his arm. “Listen, I know that you’re upset, and I’m sorry. But-” He learns closer to Bucky and whispers in his ear, “I promise I’ll make it up to you later when I get home.”

“How so?” Bucky asks, gripping onto Clint’s shirt.

“You’ll see,” Clint smirks before kissing Bucky once and then turning and walking out of the house.

“Damn tease,” Bucky huffs. He glances over into the living room and sighs. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table. He’s making sure he’s not taking his eyes off of Barney. Not with Clint away now.

But, eventually, Bucky passes out while trying to keep his eye on Barney.

~

“Buck! Bucky! Wake up,”

Bucky shoots up, and groans when his stomach hits against the table. “Fuck,”

“Babe, christ… where’s Barney?”

“What?” Bucky asks, looking over at Clint with confusion.

“Barney’s gone. Did he tell you where he was going?” Clint asks with worry.

“N- No. He didn’t say anything,” Bucky mumbles, shaking his head. 

Clint turns, and walks back into the living room. Bucky follows him. “Dammit. I knew he would run,”

“Here,” Bucky says when he spots something on the table, then he walks over to the table and picks up a note on the coffee table. “A note-” Bucky glances at Clint. “ _Thanks for the pizza. BB_.”

“Guess that means he’s off again,” Clint says.

“Are you surprised?” Bucky asks, looking over at Clint curiously.

“Not really,” Clint sighs. “I knew he was going to run. That’s typical Barney.”

“Well, at least I can say I’ve met the infamous Barney Barton,” Bucky chuckles, tossing the note down.

“That’s not something you want to be proud of,” Clint chuckles.

“I’m sure you’ll hear from him again soon. But, in the meantime. I’m pretty sure you promised that you were gonna make it up to me for that stunt yesterday,” Bucky whispers, stepping closer to Clint.

Clint laughs. “I’ve barely been in the door for five minutes, Buck!”

“There’s plenty of time,” Bucky grins, before pulling Clint into a kiss.


End file.
